The Morgan Dynasty
For a complete history on the Morgan Dynasty. The Morgan Dynasty is the greatest family to have ever graced the face of Tamriel, due to a combination of their augmentations, their telepathy, and, above all, their dragons. The House of Morgan is the current Royal Family of Tamriel, ruling the Empire from the Ruby Throne of Cyrodiil in the White-Gold Tower. Emperors *Maerys I Morgan **Reign: 5E 113-5E 141 *Arik V Morgan "The Unlikely" **Reign: 5E 141-5E 179 *Jaehar I Morgan **Reign: 5E 179-5E 182 *Aros I Morgan "The Mad" **Reign: 5E 182-5E 206 *Rolan I Morren **Reign: 5E 206-5E 223 *Kellais I Morren **Reign: 5E 223-5E 226 *Thomas I Morren **Reign: 5E 226-5E 228 *Callista I Hassildor **Reign: 5E 228-5E 229 *Danyra I Starborn **Reign: 5E 228-5E 295 *Diana I Morgan **Reign: 5E 295-5E 296 *Alyria I Morgan **Reign: 5E 296-5E 301 *Esran I Morgan **Reign: 5E 300-5E 305 *Idunn I Morgan **Reign: 5E 305-5E 327 *Saemir I Morgan **Reign: 5E 327-5E 347 *Aedin I Morgan **Reign: 5E 347-5E 350 *Viseran II Morgan **Reign: 5E 350-5E 352 *Eland I Morgan **Reign: 5E 352-5E 359 *Rhaela I Morgan **Reign: 5E 359-5E 363 *Jaehar II Morgan **Reign: 5E 363-? Description The Morgan Dynasty is the richest and most influential family in all of Nirn, surpassing even the Reman and Septim Dynasties by far in their glory and power. Nearly every Provincial Ruling Family can trace their descent back to Arik Morgan. The Morgan Dynasty gets their wealth due to the mines they possess in the Dragontail Mountains, which bring in thousands of pounds of rich gems and gold every year. However, only the Emperor and his children know the locations of the mines, so in the case of a revolt (such as Rolan's Rebellion) the revolutionaries have no access to the riches. However, the true power of the Morgan Dynasty lies mainly in their Dragons. The Morgan Dynasty ride their mounts over the Provinces in order to instill fear in the hearts of the ruling families, and remind them who the true rulers are. Due to the destructive capabilities of the flying mounts, this usually works. At least, until a few generations of Morgan Rulers went by without a single dragon, and people believed them extinct. In the more rural areas of Tamriel, the Morgans are worshiped as Living Gods, similar to the Tribunal, due to their power and other-worldly looks. Branch Houses House Morgan of the Imperial City House Morgan of the Imperial City is the Royal Family of Tamriel, consisting only of the Emperor, his brothers and sisters, his nieces and nephews, and his own children. The grand-nieces and nephews of the Emperor are not considered 'Princes or Princesses,' however, except in special circumstances. Their ancestral holdings, excluding the fact that they rule the entirety of Tamriel, include the Imperial City of New Imperia, Rosehold on Stirk, and Draci Castle on the Topal Island. This specific branch of the Morgan Dynasty was founded by Cyrus I Morgan, when he became the first Morgan Emperor and moved his family into the White-Gold Tower. The line continued living in the Imperial Palace for many generations, until they were expelled by House Morren of Daggerfall. The House was revitalized under Danyra Morgan, after she reconquered the Imperial City and moved back in with her dragons. After the Dragon's War during the reigns of Fyra I Morgan and Arik II Morgan, House Morgan of the Imperial City was the only branch of the Morgan Dynasty to continue to possess the Dragons of the Underland. The Morgans of the Imperial City possessed a few inherited traits. Specifically, every member of this branch was divided into three categories: The Whites, The Golds, and the Blacks. The Whites were members of the House who possessed silver or platinum-blonde hair, along with silver, gold, or purple eyes. The Golds were members of the House who possessed any variation of blonde hair outside of platinum, paired with blue eyes. The Blacks were members of the House who had raven-black hair, along with green eyes. If the traits are mixed, for example a White Morgan having green eyes, they are considered true Morgans only if they vouched for by their father or have done something extraordinary. It was generally accepted that, if a member of the House did not possess these traits, then they were not legitimate members of the House, either bastards or unworthy, and as such were forbidden from inheriting. House Argon House Argon, the descendants of Ari Morgan, the half-elf daughter of Arik Morgan, is divided into two branches: House Argon of Bruma, and House Argon of Rimmen. House Argon of Bruma, as the name implies, is the dominant house of the two. It was founded by Ari Morgan herself when she married the Count of the city. After his death, she was made the Countess of Bruma, and her children took her name over that of their father, so they are called 'Count Argon.' The Count(ess) of Bruma is called the 'Lord of House Argon, the Count of Bruma, the Lion-Crowned.' They wear the ancestral crown of Ari, which is made of rose gold and possesses the head of a lion etched into in a yellow-gold inlay. The members of House Argon of Bruma are distinguished by their stark-white hair, as opposed to the platinum-blonde hair of the White Morgans. They normally possess silver or very light eyes, but special cases have the ever-changing eyes of their ancestor, Ari. They ride upon the massive mountain lions of the Jerral Mountains, which are known to grow to the size of warhorses. Their symbol is the golden lion, as they are the elder house. House Argon of Rimmen, on the other hand, is based in the human city of Rimmen, in the northeastern-most part of Elsweyr. It was founded by the daughter of Ari, who married the Nibenese King of the city, a Tharn. Like their cousins in Bruma, the rulers of this branch are called 'the Lion-Crowned,' along with their other titles, 'The King of Rimmen, Overlord of the Great Divide, Lord of the Colossus.' Their symbol is the silver lion, as the lesser house. The members of House Argon of Rimmen are distinguished by their pure white eyes, which do not even possess distinguishable irises or pupils. They can possess a variety of hair colors, although the most common is a honey-blonde. They are known to be openly worshiped by the Khajiit, and it is considered an honor for the Khajiit's Senche-Raht to be ridden upon by the Kings and Queens of Rimmen. House Morenn House Morenn, the descendants of Corenna Tharn, the Imperial daughter of Arik Morgan, is divided into two branch houses: House Morenn of Daggerfall, and House Morren of Solitude. Both branches derive their emblem from the Wolf of Solitude. House Morren of Daggerfall is the ruling house of both Daggerfall and High Rock. It was founded when Cecilia Tharn, Corenna's descendant, married King Gilan of Daggerfall, a descendant of Arinat. As their children died before him, Cecilia was able to marry again and thus founded her own branch. The head of the house is referred to as 'High King of High Rock, King of Daggerfall, Lord of House Morren, Castallen of Balfiera, the Wolf King.' The High King usually takes another title, such as 'The Black Wolf' or 'The Old Wolf.' The Morrens of Daggerfall are known for their wavy, inky-black hair and pale skin, combined with large, blue eyes, giving them a stunning, rich look. The Princesses of Daggerfall are not only desired as wives for their beauty, but for their fertility, as are the Princes. The Morenns are known to be able to spawn massive families of up to 12 or 14 children. The Morenns of Daggerfall are renowned Wolf Tamers, and have bred massive, strong wolves they call 'Queen's Wolves' upon which they ride. House Morren of Solitude, however, is another story. They were founded by Rolf, Corenna's son with the Jarl of Solitude, and were never as successful as their branch house in Daggerfall. They were the High Kings of Skyrim until the Dragon's War, and were major supporters of the Empire during the Skyrim Civil War, which began when Ulfric Stormcloak murdered a member of their house, Torygg. During the Dragon's War, both High King Ylgar and Empress Helaena, his daughter, were both killed. Ylgar's only remaining son, Gareth, was flayed alive by Erysa Bearclaw, who promptly seized power. Since then, House Morren of Solitude has been extinct, but history states that they were nearly indistinguishable from their cousins in Daggerfall. House Vernis House Vernis is the least important branch house of House Morgan, at least when it comes to history. Founded by Verna Hlaalo, Dunmeri daughter of Arik Morgan, the house rules House Hlaalu, which regained prominence after the Adamantine War, from the Hlaalu city of Ebonheart on the mainland. It is a single, unified house, ruled by the Hlaalu Grandmaster. House Vernis only possesses a single unifying trait: every member possesses hair that is such a deep shade of red, it appears almost purple. The Vernis are, however, renowned for their skills of craftsmanship and artistry, and so their crafts are highly desired across Tamriel. House Tirenson House Tirenson was founded by the youngest son of Arik Morgan, and thus is the youngest of the Houses of the Dragon. There is only one family that takes the name 'Tirenson,' but Tiren's blood runs in the veins of House Stormcloak and Ravencrone. House Tirenson of Volkihar is the ruling family of the fortress of the former Vampire clan of the same name. It was founded when Isador Stormcloak, the second son of Tiren and Direnna Stormcloak, married Sissel of Rorikstead, one of many adopted daughters of the Dragonborn, and was given Volkihar Castle as his home. His great-grandson became a notable leader of the Dawnguard, as did his son after him, and his son after him. Soon, House Tirenson became the hereditary rulers of the Dawnguard, and gained Fort Dawnguard as well. The Lords of House Tirenson bear the titles 'Lord of House Tirenson, Commander of the Dawnguard, Thane of Volkihar, and Thane of Dayspring.' The members of House Tirenson always possess the same honey-blonde hair, which is very curly, especially for the Nords. The men are large and burly, and the women are tall and strong. None of them are considered especially great beauties, unlike the Stormcloaks, but they do provide good spouses for their power and might. House Harin House Harin is the only branch house of the Morgan Dynasty to have not been founded by a scion of the Morgans. Instead, the family had been a minor peasant family that had existed since the early second era, after their founded helped to save a small town from an Ebonheart Pact invasion, and were given a lordship. However, over the centuries they lost their lordship and were reduced to common peasants. All of that changed when Maria Harin, a descendant of them, was raped by Daric Morgan, son of Aratius Morgan, and bore Cyrus I Morgan and Isis Harin, both of whom went on to do great things. Soon after, Maria became Queen of the Underland, an ancestral holding of the Morgan Dynasty. Later, she was given the Isle of Cespar. House Harin is not technically a branch house of the Dynasty, although their fates are so intertwined that they are considered as such. The members of House Harin are distinguished by their dark, vibrant red hair and bright purple eyes, due to the influence of the Morgans. House Blackfyre House Blackfyre, called the 'Bastard House,' was founded by the bastard child of Princess Daena Morgan and her cousin Emperor Arik IV Morgan, Tarin Blackfyre. Arik's legitimate son, Daenar, not wanting a rival for the throne, gave Tarin rule over Solstheim, in order to banish him from the Mainland. This didn't work, as Tarin and his sons all declared themselves the rightful Emperors of Tamriel after Arik IV's death, due to their belief that, due to the fact that they came from the eldest daughter of Arik III, they should be on the Ruby Throne. They were all defeated by the subsequent heirs of Daenar, which ended House Blackfyre's male line. It was continued by the female line, however, and there are people with known Blackfyre sympathies, such as the rulers of Whiterun, Markarth, Kragenmoor, Dune, Thorn, and more. House Blackfyre continues to rule outside of the constrain of the Morgan Emperors, and are the largest exporters of Stahlrim. As Tarin was a Black Morgan, all of his descendants are the same, although their eyes are an icy blue as opposed to green, as his were. House Brightflame House Brightflame is somewhat the antithesis of House Blackfyre, having been founded by Aratius Brightflame, son of Prince Aerion Brightflame, one of the most insane members of the Morgan Dynasty. Due to his father's madness, Aratius was passed up to become the Emperor. To prevent another Blackfyre Rebellion, Emperor Arik V gave his nephew the Morgan Mines in the Dragontail mountains. Instead of rebelling as the Blackfyres did, the Brightflames settled into their new role of controlling the Morgan funds with bravado. They became the largest exporters of gold, silver, and gemstones in all of Tamriel, but their mines are kept closely hidden. As Aratius was a White Morgan, all of his descendants are the same, although their eyes are frequently golden as opposed to purple. The Morvalian Hegemony The Morvalian Hegemony is the secret branch of the Morgan Dynasty, and one of the oldest, hidden from even the eyes of Arik Everking himself. After Arik's eldest son, Morval, traveled to Pyandonea in the early fourth era, he disappeared from his father's sight due to the magic of the God-King Orgnum. Although believed to have been killed, Morval actually settled down and married a famous Maormeri Witch by the name of Heliann, granting him lands and titles in the Maormeri homeland. His son, Morval II, increased the family's riches and armies, until the point that, in the lifetime of Morval's grandson, Morval III, who lived for two hundred years, they rivaled the Morgan Dynasty in terms of power, although they remained out of sight. After Morval III captured a wild Morgannic Dragon and forced it to breed with one of Orgnum's Serpents, he created a new race of vastly larger and more powerful dragons to be the beasts of his family, thereby increasing his power in Pyandonea exponentially to rival even Orgnum. Bloody war was raged between Morval III and Orgnum over the power, resulting in Pyandonea being divided between the two factions. War turned into a cold war, and then a tentative peace during the reign of Morval IV, called 'the Peacemaker,' a misnomer that he perpetuated. It was during his hundred-year reign that Cyrus I Morgan took the Ruby Throne, resulting in a deep hatred that Morval IV held for his distant relative as he believed the Throne should be his by right, as part of an elder branch of the Dynasty. The Morvalian Hegemony has since influenced Tamrielic politics in a variety of modems in an attempt to bring the Morgan Dynasty to its knees. They influenced Cyrus to marry Mara Morgan, knowing that she would attempt to grab power. They funded the Blackfyre Usurpers, and it was one of their agents who first suggested to Rolan Morren to seize the throne. They inflamed tensions between Morrowind and Cyrodiil by kidnapping the princess, and they poisoned Rhaenys Morgan to make her father go mad. Finally, in 5E 480, Morval VII finally invaded Tamriel, bringing his family into the world's eye for the first time. Unlike the other Morgan branches, the Morvalian Hegemony does not focus so much on the appearance of a child of their family, but rather on their ability. The weak lose their right to the Morvalian name, while the strong take the name for themselves. The Morvalians, besides the Vernis, are the only solely-elven branch, as their members are all Maormeri, although they have unique purple eyes, as opposed to the normal Maormeri white eyes. Trivia *Due to the fact that the Under-Dragons are a completely different race from the immortal dragons of Alduin, it has become commonplace since the Morgans took over to refer to the Morgan Dragons as just 'dragons,' and the Alduin Dragons as 'Dovah' *Although descended from a god, like the al Din Dynasty, the Morgan Dynasty, even in its early years, lacked the extraordinarily long life possessed by their demigod counterparts in Hammerfell; the only Morgan to live past the age of one hundred and fifty was Arinat, Arik's son; it is extremely rare for any to live to the age of one hundred **It is theorized by the Daekar family, a family of Morgannic Scholars, that the Morgans inherited other gifts from their godly ancestor, sacrificing long life for abilities to beyond that of normal humans; in fact, many Morgans have relatively short lives, though whether this is due to the constant tumult they face, it is hard to say **Rhesa Daekar once wrote that "the Morgans are like candles in a dark room; they burn brighter than anything around them, but they only burn for a short time." *The Prophecy of Four appears to be closely linked to the Morgan Dynasty *Members of the Morgan Dynasty generally have their own insignia but use the Black Dragon as their official banner if they inherit lands or titles. For example, all the Emperors/Empresses use the Black Dragon, but their heirs do not **Emperor Claimant Dane I uses two dragons on his banner, one red on a black field, and one black on a red field; this is to show his claim to the throne and his connection to his wife's house, the Harins **Aerion Brightflame uses a red dragon breathing red flames on a white field **Aenis Morgan uses a silver dragon's head with shining blue eyes as his insignia, on a black field **Dera Morgan uses her husband's insignia, the red dragon on a white field, but her flames are blue, as are the eyes of her dragon **Arik V Morgan uses a blue dragon on a grey field, to show his own deceased dragon **Rhaela Morgan uses the black dragon, although it is encircled by green laurel leaves Gallery of War Morgan.jpg|The Battle of Leyawiin, the Dance of Dragons Morgan2.jpg|The Battle of Winterhold, Second Blackfyre Rebellion Gallery of Important Figures MorganEmpress.jpg|Empress Danyra I Starborn, Conqueror of Tamriel, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, first Empress of the restored Dynasty Morgan_Lord.jpg|Emperor Jaehar II, the Old King, First Telepath, the Golden Morganemperor.jpg|Emperor Cyrus I, first Emperor of the Morgan Dynasty, Elf-Bane, Kingkiller Morganprincess.jpg|Empress Nara Morgan, Wife of Arik IV, the Beautiful Morganemperor3.jpg|Emperor Daenar I, Conqueror of Argonia, the Young Dragon Morganprincess3.jpg|Princess Daena Morgan, the Defiant, Mother of the Blackfyre Morganprince4.jpg|Tarin Blackfyre, the Usurper, the White Dragon, the Sword of Tamriel Morganemperor2.jpg|Emperor Arik IV, the Unworthy, Father of the Blackfyre Morgan_Couple.jpg|Emperor Arik III and Lady Daenara Morren Morganprincess4.jpg|Empress Mirenna of Stormhold, Wife of Daenar II Morganprince2.jpg|Emperor Baleon I, the Blessed, the Saint Morganprincess2.jpg|Empress Sherra, daughter of Arik V and wife of Jaehar I Morganprince.jpg|Prince Aegis the Dragonknight, brother of Arik IV, Knight Commander of the Dragonguard Morgan_Couple2.jpg|Prince Rickar Morgan and Princess Elana al Din Morganwoman3.jpg|Princess Dera, daughter of Maerys I, wife of Aerion Brightflame Morganman.png|Prince Dane, Emperor-Claimant, King of Cespar, son of Maerys I Morganman2.jpg|Prince Aerion Brightflame, the Mad Dragon Morganwoman2.jpg|Queen Shaena of Wayrest, daughter of Prince Rallan, niece of Maerys I Morganwoman.jpg|Empress Diana I, daughter of Danyra Morganwoman4.jpg|Queen Rhae Morgan of Daggerfall, grandmother of the Morren Usurper MorganQueen.jpg|Helaena Kingmaker, Princess of Tamriel, Toppler of Thrones, Crowngiver Morgan_Lady.jpg|Empress Visaera, the Good Queen, Wife of Jaehar II Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Aubeanic Reign Category:The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis Category:The Story of Apocrypha Category:Factions Category:Royalty Category:Bloodlines Category:Morgannic Canon Category:Dynasties